1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vertical transistors and method of manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to a vertical transistor wherein source/drain regions are formed by using a self-alignment method without using a latest photolithography, channels are formed via a selective epitaxial growth (hereinafter, referred to as ‘SEG’) method and gate oxide films are formed at the both ends of channels to be more efficient than devices having the same channel length, and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Although vertical devices have been proposed to overcome the limit in area of planar semiconductor devices, most of the proposed methods for manufacturing the devices are not suitable for mass production due to their complicated manufacturing process. Moreover, the methods require a photolithography and equipment thereof for forming the minimum line width. A method of forming a gate oxide film on sidewalls of a trench formed by etching a semiconductor substrate is used for vertical devices. However, in this method, the ratio of defect is high due to damage of silicon generated during the etching process, and it is difficult to perform ion-implantation process for implanting impurities because the source/drain regions are formed on the same plane as gate oxide films.